


norway tell iceland about the succ

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: noway goves iceladna sex ed lesson tho he os a 16 yr old boi





	

The house was quiet, though Iceland knew for a fact all 5 of the Nordic nations were home. Not like he was complaining. He enjoyed the silence. It didn't set Mr. Puffin off to pester him about getting food. 

He wondered where the others were. Sweden, he assumed, was working in his workshop building authentic IKEA furniture from Swedish trees. Finland could have been taking care of Hana, but Hana was not a very quiet dog. It was only normal for her to begin yapping when receiving the slightest amount of attention. 

Denmark could have been with Norway like he always was, but those two were loud when together. Or at least Denmark was. 

Well, it seems Denmark was in fact trying to get Norway's attention, because he heard am obnoxious scream coming from upstairs. 

"NOOOOORORRROROROROOROROORNFOENOPDSNGFODIGSIODGSODI:" 

"no" 

"NOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRUFF" 

Iceland wanted to die 

he wanted to escape and be free 

norway ewas angery and stomped down the stairssssss 

then he saw icleNd 

"ice" 

"no" 

"ice i gotta tell you somnething" 

"no" 

"ok so when a daane and a norwegian love easchother very much..." 

but he was interupted by denmakrs HHHNNNNGNGNGNNNNNNNNNNN from hatealia fantasi 2 

"oi denmark come here we have to teach iceland about growing up" 

"OK" said denamrk in all caps 

iceland wanted to die

"ok so ice when u gro up 2 be like 12 ur gonna bleed" 

"nor im 16" 

"stfu ur gonna bleed" 

"from my ears" 

"no the vagina" 

iceland wanted to bleed from his ears so he didnt have to hear this as clearly 

"nor i have a penis" 

"me2omgtwinsies" said norway with no spacing between words 

"NOR I HAVE ONE TOO" screamed denamrk 

"ya i kno anyays ice ur gonna bleed and b hurt but do not worry bd chicoalte is a rthing" 

"ok bye norway" 

"ya ok so so denamrk bend over" 

debamrk bent over and norway saw dat fiiiiiiiiine danish bootay 

"ok so ur take ur pointed vagina and SHOVE" 

norway rammed his croytch into denamrs bootay 

good thing their pants are up 

"but this wont get too graphical bc ur like what 3" 

'thank fucking god' thought iclenad 

"thank fucking god donuts are a thing and banananananannanas" 

denamrk got the doNUTs and banan 

norway took the banana and donut and SHIVE THEM TOGETHER THE DONUT RIPPED APART

"like my asshoele :D" said denamrk 

icleand was reading 

"iceland are you reqading porn" asked norway 

"no" 

"ok good bc ur like too young ;ike 4 or smth" 

"ok bye norway" 

"kk bye" norway left with denamrk 

but iceland was actually erading porn 

COCACOLA X LIQUORICE PORN ! ! !

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like was my writing in the beginning good?


End file.
